


hot chocolate cuddles

by spaceaunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance relapses, M/M, Relapse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, So basically, Supportive Keith (Voltron), and Keith runs to help, and sing, be safe reading though, it's happy in general, klance, they make hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaunt/pseuds/spaceaunt
Summary: Lance was clean for eight months until he relapses one evening, of course he calls Keith for help when he is desperate, who then proceeds to make them hot chocolate and sing until his boyfriend is comfortable enough to talk about his self harm.Read with caution even though the self harm is not heavy or detailed, please know your triggers and be safe <3





	hot chocolate cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> tw; self harm/mentioned self harm
> 
> dont really know how to call it because it happens at the time of the fic itself but its not delved into sooo....
> 
> read safe
> 
> also not read through and I've been awake for 33 hours so expect mistakes

Lance was having a bad day. Kids at school had been harsh on him today, and with Pidge and Hunk constantly studying for the first semester finals and Keith absent on detention during lunch break, his fragile mind had been specially vulnerable to the unforgiving words of high school kids.  
So he crumbled. 

He was doing so good, clean for eight months, off his meds for a little over five months, just to have all his progress ruined by someone who thinks they're too cool. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him, that the words of people who aren't even part of his life, who don't know him, shouldn't matter, but this time he just couldn't help himself, so he did what he would have done nine months ago with such an overwhelming amount of shame that it made his thoughts double the danger.

By the time he catches himself, teary eyed on his bathroom floor, he has several scratches on his left arm and a few deeper ones on his right arm, pain forgotten as he assessed the mess and the severity of the situation. Fuck. He messed up, he messed up bad.

First thing that crossed his mind was to clean up the mess before his mom came home, the thought that followed immediately after was to call Keith, so he did, but not before stopping the minimal bleeding with the unfortunately white towel that just happened to be the closest one. He picked up at the second ring, his bright voice that he reserved only to Lance sounding excitedly on the other side of the line.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" The raven haired boy asked, focused only on the conversation that had just started as he always did when it came to his boyfriend, only the reply he got barely came out through broken sobs and a hoarse voice, normally so filled with life, a sound so rich stripped of its fullness.

"K-Keith… I-I did something… bad" his voice cracked at the last word, coming out a strangled sob, then as a blurted mess that resembled "God I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

They had been together for over a year, so Keith knew exactly what had happened when he heard the rushed apology, only this time he wasn't expecting it since his boyfriend had been clean for so long, all the coping mechanisms they discussed when he first heard about it fogging back to the front of his memory.

Suddenly he remembers the one thing that would always get Lance's mind out of the gutter: hot chocolate.

"Lance, are you home?" Keith asked softly, confident that the answer would be yes, confirmed by the broken 'hmm' emitted by the other boy. "I'll be over there in ten minutes then, but in the meantime I need you to do something for me, is that okay?" 

The same faint responsive 'hmm' sounded once again. "Go to your room and wrap up inside a nice blanket and a comfortable pair of socks. I'm getting on my bike now so I need to hang up but hang on, I'm really close."

While Keith drove like a mad man on a mission, Lance got comfortable in his bed waiting for the other boy to get there fast, his mind running a mile a second  
Soon enough, the distinctive sound of a lock being opened and a pair of strong familiar arms came, signalling the arrival of the raven haired boy.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?" Keith whispered lightly, mouth close enough to the other boy's ear for him to hear to hoarseness of a few shed tears on the way. The question was followed by a shake of the head. "Alright, but we'll do it in the morning then. It's important baby" followed by a nod.

They scoot closer together on the bed, Keith going under the blankets over his boyfriend to properly cuddle him like he needed to be cuddled, hands around his waist pulling the Cuban boy's body against his chest, his head nestling under Keith's chin. They stayed in that position until Keith felt Lance's breathing softened, the cries and sobs gone now, and the boy decided they could both use a warm drink.

"Lance, why don't we go make hot chocolates? We can melt marshmallows into it if you want, and cinnamon." he then notices how pale his boyfriend is and wonders if he's been taking care of himself even less than what Keith had imagined, which prompts his concerned ramble. "Or make waffles to have with it. Have you eaten anything today? How can I help you more?"

Lance emits a low chuckle, an indicator of his somewhat better mood. "I think the hot chocolate will do."

They both make their way down stairs ready to have a cup of steamy chocolate, but Lance pauses at kitchen doorway where the natural end of day sunlight reached him and looked down at his arms ashamed, realising his choice for a short sleeved tee displayed his wounds too openly. In a wordless gesture, Keith removes his (extremely oversized) hoodie and handed it over to his struggling boyfriend, who accepted the piece of clothing with a tight hug, clearly more comfortable in that.

"Alright! Grab the chocolate and condensed milk and I'll get butter, milk and cinnamon. Anything else we need?" Keith's arms wrapped around Lance's thin waist, swaying them side to side while pressing feather light kisses to the back of the boy's neck, contradicting his own orders of getting started. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" he answers.

Then Lance is off to get his share of the things and Keith to get the rest of the stuff. Once they're all set, Keith takes a pan and starts pouring everything in, melting the chocolate with the condensed milk, then adding milk, butter and cinnamon, waiting for it to turn runny.

"Hey now call it a split 'cause you know that you will, oh you bite your friend like chocolate..." Keith starts, his voice low and rumbly, sending little shivers through his boyfriend's body, who laughed at his ridiculous use of a song reference.

"The 1975? Really Keith?" Lance, knowing all the lyrics, mouths along to his boyfriends admittedly good singing, despite all protests. Soon they're both full-on performing the song for the pan filled with their long forgotten hot chocolate.

"Oh we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats, no we're never gonna quit it, no we're never gonna quit it, no" Both boys are sent into a fit of laughter, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

"Let's take this out before we burn hot chocolate, Love" 

"That would be so embarassing" 

The drink is finally served into two mugs, Lance's, of course, with extra cinnamon, and left what was left in the pan, going back out into the cold of the house. The atmosphere shifting instantly when Keith shivered in his lack of any warm clothing. The memories of what led them to that very moment soaked Lance's brain, tears filling his eyes and a sob that broke free he couldn't contain. Keith took their mugs and placed them down on the floor so he could properly hug the shell of a man in front of him.

It had always been hard dealing with Lance's moods, especially when he self harmed, but Keith had always been there for him from the moment they met in freshman year and he was not going to stop that right now.

"Lance, let's go the living room okay? We need to talk." Keith led them to the sofa, not forgetting their hot chocolates and grabbing a few blankets on the way. Once they're both warm and set down, they start talking.

"Look, babe, you don't need to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, but if you would tell me everything there is to know, it would really help..."

And so it began, with Lance telling Keith how, even if he was doing really good, he really wasn't. How he relied on his friends as an emotional crutch and how the minute they weren't there, he had crumbled back down. How does one take on the world alone?

When everything feels so dark and lonely and you lose all feelings, how do you find a flashlight? And why do his feelings matter so much when so many people have it so much worse?

Hearing those things said out loud made Keith realise just how much feeling was inside his boyfriend, how many times he suffered but brought himself down. How unimportant someone can feel to themselves, but be the centre of someone else's whole world.

"What I'm trying to say is that I fucked up, Keith," and then he broke down into sobs while holding on to a half finished hot chocolate mug "and I don't know why I did what I did but it just felt like the only way out and I- I'm scared for what it means. I don't wanna go back on meds, but I also don't think I can do this on my own and specially can't rely on you, as much as that would be good and all but- I don't know I'm just weighing you all down I'm so so so sorry Keith."

"Hey, no, don't apologize for anything. You have nothing to apologize for, we just wanna see you happy, I- I want to see you happy and well and whatever you need I'm here for you, just don't shut me out. Promise me if you ever think about harming yourself, you'll call. If you want to get help, you'll call. If you need a laugh, call. I love you, Lance, I'm mad in love with you. Help me help you love yourself too, one day at a time."

And it's everything Lance needed to hear, so all he does is collapse on top of Keith, who sets them down laying so they're cuddling under all the blankets he grabbed earlier, hands going through soft brown locks lightly until he feels him fall asleep and falling asleep shortly after.

He heard Mrs. McClain come home halfway through the night, she stopped by the sofa and pressed a kiss to both boys' foreheads, earning a half lidded smile from Keith and a groan from Lance.

They woke up the next morning to two matching sweaters set on the kitchen counter with a note telling them to be warmer next time they fell asleep on the sofa. It was Mrs. McClain way to support her son and his boyfriend both in their relationship and the times of need that, even though weren't always communicated to her, she could sense.

They drank the rest of their hot chocolate for breakfast and spent the entire day watching cartoons on the tv with all the blinds closed and lots of blankets for comfort, and Lance felt safe, needed, loved and although things weren't fine all of a sudden again, he knew it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, that's it! My first fic on ao3. Please leave requests if you want to and I would love to write them
> 
> bye bye


End file.
